The proliferation of digital and mobile technology permits people to generate a large volume of digital content. At an event, for example, many people will use their smartphones to take pictures or videos of the event, and may post messages relating to the event through a social media system. Such digital content is largely disorganized and lacking in contextual information. As a result, it is difficult for people to find and use the digital content.